


This could be us(but we know that it can't)

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian pulled a Cheshire, Jason wants to have a seizure, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Jason is lost Damian left him and from then on he falls into drugs sex and alcohol (he has so much sex). Then one night Damian appears and brings a gift only They can't keep it so they hide it away covering their tracks but not cutting ties. The ties are unbreakable.Comment if you want ne to continue and is anyone actually enjoying my Hush little prince story?





	1. Chapter 1

Jason didn't care anymore. He was killing again (some criminals some not). Every night a new guy or girl in bed all with dark ebony hair and green eyes and in the last hour he'd had 3 bottles of Jack.

"Keep going please! " Whitney squealed or at least he thought that was her name.

As he continued to violently thrust into her tightness while Jason felt nothing they all felt the same jarrod, Apalla, max, Amy,  you name it they couldn't compare to him from the way his back arched as he reached his end to the way he'd screech Jason's name as he left scratch mark after scratch mark on his back. Jason pulled out of her and pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"Where are you going?" Whitney asked pulling the sheets up to her chest.

"Home. I've had my fill for the night. " Jason grunted they at least deserved to know he'd used them.

"W-w-what but you told me that you wanted this to go somewhere. " Whitney stammered and Jason rolled his eyes.

"I told Kate and Jackson that too but as you can see I didn't mean it." Jason said and Whitney threw something at his head.

"You son of a bitch you used me!" Whitney screeched as Jason chuckled.

 "One my mother wasn't that much of a bitch only to my father and two you aren't as dumb as you look." He said and Whitney screeched once more.

 

"Aww another one bites the dust." Jason mumbled as he slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs smiling as he heard the sounds of things breaking inside her home. Opting to get home by rooftop Jason pulled out his grappling hook and aimed it at a nearby sandwich shop roof only to be met with one Dick Grayson.

"Little wing are you serious." It wasn't a question Dick had known for months that Jason got around but that doesn't mean he could condone it.

"Nice to see you too dickhead." Jason snorted as he grappled towards the next building with Dick in tow.

"Jason you can't keep doing this it isn't you." Dick said as they landed.

"It is now and before you pull that 'What would Damian say?' bullshit he isn't here and he ain't coming back. " Jason growled and Dick furrowed his eyebrows under his domino mask.

"You don't know that Little wing he could show up anytime or any day and I don't think he'd like What you've been doing." Dick said trying to convince Jason but said man paid him no mind.

"Listen before you berate me for what I've been doing get your shit together didn't Kori dump your ass?" Jason asked already knowing the answer.  

 

"How did you know about..." Dick asked baffled.

 

 "Oh she didn't tell You she was on my dick riding me nice and fast and I don't think your name is Jason asshole." Jason taunted and Dick narrowed his eyes.

"You know what Tim was right you're not even worth helping anymore Jason go fuck yourself. " Dick said Jumping off the roof landing on a street lamp.

"Whatever." Jason mumbled kicking air and continuing on home. 

5 hours later 

He had made it home and instantly crashed onto the couch grabbing and popping the cap off a bottle of beer. "What would you say gorgeous? " Jason asked the photo of Damian that laid on the table shattered and downed the beer falling into an anything but peaceful sleep. 

Jason forced his eyes open at the sound of his window shattering and pulled his 9mm semi automatic from under his pillow. A lean figure collasped to the floor obviously in pain and Jason put the gun to their skull.

"I'll give you about a minute before I fill you with lead." Jason hissed and the figure drew a sharp breath.

"Beloved please." That voice it couldn't be it was. Damian Wayne had broken his window and was now kneeling in pain.

"Damian how? why? Oh my god what happened? !" Jason asked frantically picking Damian up and laying him onto the couch.

"Nevermind that my backpack where is it." Damian hissed and Jason looked around the room and dashed for the backpack opening it.

"What the hell!" Jason shouted as he saw the contents of the bag. A blue-green eyed healthy baby boy.

"Damian who's kid is this?" Jason asked frantically but before he could answer he fainted leaving Jason alone with a startled child. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has sime explaining to do and Jason reaches a decision

Jason had to admit the kid was cute.

"Hey little guy I'm just waiting for Damian to wake up so I can find out some things." Jason cooed but on the inside

'Like who the hell you belong to.' The baby only blinked and seemed to stare into Jason's blue eyes and after a minute snuggled into his chest.

 

"Ok so apparently baby likes me. " Jason mumbled rocking the small child in his arms. Now let's see if we can wake up The big baby." Jason said as he walked towards the couch and shook Damian.

 

"Wake up Dami come on babyboy I need you to wake the fuck up." Jason said and Damian's eyes began to crack open as he looked at Jason.  

"Todd?" He asked sleepily.

"Glad to see you awake now who's fucking kid is this? " Jason asked and Damian suddenly shot up and grabbed the baby gently taking him into his own arms.

"You are safe child." Damian sighed obviously relieved.

"Um who's kid is it though?" Jason asked again and Damian pinched his eyes shut as he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Mine." Was the one word answer he'd gotten that shattered his heart.

"Y-y-yours." Jason managed to stutter out and Damian nodded.

"Mine." He said once again and Jason took in a breath.

 

"How who was she?" Jason asked and Damian gulped. Who said it had to be a she?" Damian asked and Jason's eyes darted to a nearby beer but he didn't pick it up.

"Well who was he?" Jason asked heart pounding harder with each word.  

"You." Damian said and Jason's eyes widended him a father?

"Nononono I'm not father material both of my father figures were shit how am I gonna raise a kid hell I can't even take care of myself let alone another lifeform." Jason said shaking and Damian stared at him something in his eyes that said both' Are you finished with your meltdown?' and 'Don't do this.'

"Ok ok how did this happen is it a cloning situation ,a genetic tell me something Damian. " Jason pleaded.

"Beloved our last anniversary how much do you remember? " Damian asked and instantly memories flooded into Jason's head. He remembered every single detail. Damians heavy breathing as he continuously thrust into him to how his usually spiked hair clung to his head as sweat glistened on his tan skin as they collapsed onto Jason's bed. Jason remembered more but that part of the night really stuck out in his brain.

"Everything." Jason said and Damian let a 'hmm' sound if that is so beloved than there's no need to explain that.

" A few weeks later I began to feel horrid every food I ate made it's way down a toilet and my favorite foods repulsed me." Damian said and from the way he scrunched his nose Jason could tell he still remembered the smell.

"After investigating this it came up that those among other things I experienced were signs of pregnancy. After this revelation I instantly went to mother and from what she told me I was made too perfect. " Damian sighed and Jason finally spoke.

"So if it came down to it you would be both a warrior and carrier for more heirs." Jason said and Damian nodded.

"But why did you leave we could've done this together we could've been a family or we still can?" Jason said unsure of his words.

 

"That's the problem beloved I don't know if we can." Damian saud voice full of sadness as he looked at the baby and what Jason said next shocked him. We can sure as hell try." Jason said and Damian's eyes widened but went back to normal size as he grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

 

"I take that as a yes?" Jason asked as the pulled apart.

"Tt of course you imbecile now brush your teeth you taste like sex and alcohol." Damian commanded and Jason laughed as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Great to have you back gorgeous. " Jason said and for once it seemed that since he'd left Jason had a good day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what pulling a Cheshire is.  
> Roy and Kori along with Lian make an appearance.(but they will become a bigger part of the story)

Was it wrong to be jealous of a kid? Well Jason was as he watched his son snuggle up closer to Damian trying to share the warmth. Kid is barely 1 and is already a little shit." Jason thought fondly before Damian went to sleep Jason had learned that he was now a meta permanently this time and there was a chance the baby was too. Damian goes under the name Blue canary (with Dinah's approval.) And that he had sharpened his acrobatic skills. Remind me never to get on his bad side.' Was what Jason was thinking when he told him. OK Todd focus on cleaning and baby proofing?" Jason mumbled as he picked up numerous beer bottles he'd handle the drugs later. Also buy baby supplies." Japan said as he realized they didn't have any. Opting to check cabinets Jason was glad he had done so before Damian woke up. "Ok so get rid of the coke in cabinet three and we need actual food." Jason noted as he continued to clean. In the past 5 hours he had scrubbed the floor cleaned the bathroom basically Fumigated the fridge. Buy a new one Jason.' A voice sang in his head and Jason added It to the list.  Now I need to actually go do it but I can't leave those two alone." Jason said and he had an idea. Family day!" Jason exclaimed and Damian woke up darting out of the room and letting out a fierce screech that knocked Jason into the wall. So that's why you're called Blue Canary." Jason groaned rubbing his head and Damian ran over to him. Beloved ate you alright are you in need of medical attention?" Damian asked and Jason chuckled. Nope I've talked worse blows take a look at my X-rays." Jason said and Damian sighed in relief. "So you're a screamer nice to see much ain't changed." Jason said and Damian hit him halfheartedly in the chest. "Ouch OK OK bad joke !" Jason said and Damian smirked. Now that I've registered what I heard when I attacked you Family Day?" Damian inquired and Jason smiled. Yep I realized that I need to GI shopping so we could make it a family trip." Jason said and Damian thought about it. "It sounds.... Actually quite nice I shall go prepare the young one." Damian said sauntering towards the room and Jason smirked. Kid may be snuggling it but I'm tapping it." Jason muttered to himself as Damian threw a shruriken that landed an inch from his head. Enhanced hearing beloved." Damian said and Jason felt a bead of sweat fell down his head. 'Well then.....'

The kid was curious and Jason had to admit he was now realizing that he probably had a name which Jason would learn later right now he needed to find out what asshole puts milk in the hottest part of the store. I mean it's just plain dumb seriously who puts milk fridges by the chips." Jason said and a voice gasped behind him. " Finally a guy in Gotham who isn't a complete Jack off." A voice snorted and Jason turned around to be met with Roy Harper Kori Anders and little Lian Harper. "Wait Roy?" Jason asked surprised and the redheaded man smiled. "Jaybird! It's really you last time I saw you the Demon brat was here and you were a love sick puppy." Roy snorted and Jason winced hoping that Kori had not spoken to Dick recently. "Jason, Richard approached me recently apparently he is aware of our prior........ arrangements." Kori said crossing her arms. "Yeah sorry about that he was just....ya know." Jason said and Damian cleared his throat. "Hey Jason who's the hot guy he's been creeping the entire time." Roy whispered motioning to Damian who only scowled. Roy remeet Damian Wayne or Demon Brat as you remember him." Jason chuckled and Roy paled. "No nuh uh this couldn't be." Roy said in disbelief and this time Damian spoke up. TT Harper any attempt to clone me would be useless she to the fact that mother made me perfect." Damian said Matter of factly and Roy laughed. Yep it's him the best who subtly takes jabs at my having a clone." Roy said shaking his head. Now I know ewho he is but who's baby did you guys steal?" Roy asked eyeing the child in Damian's arms. Um this is well how do I say this shit oh Damian kind of pulled a Cheshire." Jaosn said and Roy's eyes widened. Hold up so in summary Damian broke into your house had a baby your baby in a backpack and drops the bombshell?" Roy asked bewildered and Jason nodded. That's about it only I nearly shot him." Jason said locking eyes with Damian. Anyway it was nice seeing you but part if making up with Ollie is being on time of all things." Roy scoffed and Jason grabbed his arm. Harper I'm gonna need you to not mention that Damian and the kid were here it's just that nobody knows he's in town and- say no more secrets safe with me." Roy said and Jason sighed in relief. Thanks Roy and when is princess Lian's birthday party because we will be in attendance." Jason declared and Roy smiled. This upcoming Saturday and it's a costume party so Red hood is also invited." Roy said whispering the last part. Noted see you layer Harper." Jason said waving to his best friends and their daughter. (Kori and Roy are a thing and Roy does know about Kori and Jason shagging.) 'Now onto  Jason thought before grabbing Damian and continuing on with their shopping.

2 hours later

Jason was tired if it wasn't for Damian's newly acquired enhanced strength he never would've been able to get the refrigerator in. Thanks gorgeous." Jason said kissing Damian's temple. "TT of course Todd we both know how incompetent you are." Damian said and Jason smirked "My incompetence was made up when I fucked your ass so hard that we ended up with a kid." Jason said and Damian slapped his arm. 'OK ok too soon I'll admit it." Jason said rubbing his now sore arm. Now gorgeous let's get to bed I'm sure little dude is getting lonely." Jason chuckled after a moment and Damian rolled his eyes before walking towards the room. Well beloved are you joining us?" Damian asked and Jason ran for the room carefully slipping onto the bed with Damian gently caressing their son's cheek. "Night gorgeous, night brat."Jason said before falling asleep unknowingly snuggling Damian and their son.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need names people because I can't keep calling him the kid or baby etc so comment name ideas below  
> No goes(meaning will not be used sorry!)  
> Alexander(already in use  
> Thomas (using it soon)  
> Rā's (I hate him)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian's party and a run in with someone from the Batfamily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pleased to announce the name of the new baby is Thomas Ibn Al Rhumnad Todd yay thank you who recommended names because as you can see I used them all!

Jason was sure he was out of shape. Damian what the hell do you feed this kid!" Jason shouted as he tried to catch little Thomas as he crawled away from him. Tt maybe you've lost your spark Todd." Damian said slipping on his blue canary suit which looked like Dinah's only blue with no fishnets and a yellow utility belt which hadn't failed to catch Jason's eye. "You know you look really hot in that right?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around his waist.  "Tt it is better to hear it from you abd not from street scum." Damian said and Jason was about to question him but a knock came at the door. Oh shit I asked Roy to give us a ride." Jason hissed and rushed to put yhe finishing touches on Thomas's ninja costume before opening the door. Hey Jaybird!" Roy said giving the man a sideways hug so he wouldn't crush Thomas. Nice to see you too Katniss." Jason chuckled as Thomas reached for Roy's hair. Wow I knew my hair wasn't that bad. " Roy chuckled as Jason rolled his eyes. Gorgeous it's time to go!" Jason shouted and Damian ran over with Thomas's pacifier and diaper bag. Tt I am here beloved no need to fret." Damian said before pushing them along and closing the door. Now there's a spare car seat in the back you can strap the little guy in." Roy said opening the van door. Oh god Roy's become a soccer dad!" Jason shouted feigning horror before laughing.  Laugh it up Jay and that's why Damian is sitting in the front." Roy said and Jason pouted as Damian got into the front seat. Oh come on Roy that's just petty. " Jason said as he took his own seat in the back.  Nope it's called Karma and it's a bitch." Roy said pulling off with Jason still pouting and Damian laughing at him.

When they got to the party Jason knew everyone here was a cape like the fucking JLA. "Roy." Jason hissed and Damian looked at him before looking at the party goers. Damn it and I know for a fact Grayson Babs Tim Cass and Steph will be in attendance." Jason hissed and roy looked at them apologetically. "I will find Black Canary and she will assist us." Damian said taking Thomas from Jason and going to search for Dinah. "Now onto you Roy." Jason said cracking his knuckles just as Kori flew in between them. "Jason it us lovely to see you." The alien greeted hugging him. "Nice to see you Kori but I'm about to pummel your boyfriend." Jason hissed and Kori shot him a concerned look. Why are you trying to pummel Arsenal?" Kori asked and Jason growled.  "The dumbass invited us knowing damn well the Justice league was gonna be here." Jason hissed and Kori hit Roy. "You did not tell them!" Kori shouted and a gew JLA members turned to look luckily none of the founding members.  "I'm sorry but Lian really wanted them here Kor I couldn't disappoint her." Roy said but Jason didn't wanna hear it. "At the risk of Batman or nightwing taking Damian and Thomas away from me?" Jason asked and Roy went silent. "No I want you to say something You risked my son my flesh and blood to be taken from me because Bruce would sure as hell do it whether it be as batman or Bruce Wayne I would lose him and goddamn it Roy I can't lose anymore." Jason hisded and Kori stepped in. "Jason that is quite enough." She said sternly and Jason laughed bitterly. "No Koriand'r it isn't nearly fucking enough he risked my family just to keep his happy you're just like Queen." Jason hissed and Roy punched him. "Never compare me to him ever Jason Peter Todd because me and him are nothing alike if anything as much bullshit as you sprout about being nothing like Batman you sure as hell are the spitting image you son of a bitch. So you fucking died so what get over it and the slut you sleep with is back ok but it doesn't matter because frankly I'm sick and tired of it and you." Roy hissed before a boot collided with his face and Jason turned to see a seething Damian and black canary holding Thomas. "Well at least Todd has enough sense to defend what he loves unlike you who couldn't even keep your daughter alive." Damian said and Jason had to wince that was dangerous territory. "Who the hell do you think you are Roy asked getting up and Kori holding him. No Harper who do you think you are you to disrespect my beloved and me endanger our son and go off because someone calls you on it? Stsy the hell away from us until you grow up." Damian hissed and the sound of a glass dropping was heard. "Robin?" It was Nightwing moonlighting as Batman for the party. Dinah get them out of here now." Jason said leaving no room for discussion. "Alright." Dinah said before opening the door and running with Damian in tow. "Jason?" Dick asked reaching for him only for his hand to be slapped away. "Tell Lian I said happy birthday and Katniss I hope we're still friends." Jason said giving Kori a box before taking off and running after Dinah and his family.

When he got home Damian was in tears. "Dami what's wrong?" Jason asked and Damian clung to him. Beloved father will now know we cannot keep him ir he will try to take him away he will try to take Thomas away from us." Damian said and Jason knew he was right this was one secret Dick wouldn't keep. "Gorgeous maybe Bruce won't be able to find him." Jason said slowly and Damian looked up at him. We can put hin under a fake name and put him up for adoption hopefully in a few years he won't have been adopted and we'll go back for him." Jason suggested and Damian's heart clenched. But the chances of him not being adopted are slim." Damian said and Jason looked at him. "But we can still hope." Jason ssid before looking at his son for maybe the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and next chapter will be a time skip also im thinking about writing an injustice superbats story if anyone's interested lemme know what you think in the comments  
> Sorry about grammar anf errors not beta read!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks my brain is scrambled

**5 years later**

 

Damian dodged another knife as Jason threw them. It was a training exercise naturally and Jason was holding back which gave Damian the perfect opportunity to attack.

Picking up a throwing star Damian used shrieks, a sonic bomb he had Luscious fox develop without Batman’s permission. The bomb detonated and Jason was sent flying into a nearby wall.

 

“You are distracted beloved,” Damian pointed out helping Jason up and the man looked at him.

 

“Tomorrow is  **his** birthday Dami,” Jason said softly and Damian’s breath hitched Jason hadn't mentioned Thomas in months and the last time he did Damian had to be sent to Talia.

 

“Has it really been 5 years beloved?” Damian asked and the two were not yet aware of the family watching them.

 

“Yeah the little guy hasn't been adopted I checked do you wanna visit him?” Jason asked and Bruce cleared his throat.

 

“Visit who Jason?” Bruce asked he knew full on well about his grandson he just wanted to know when, where, and why did they hide him.

 

“None of your damn business.” Jason wanted nothing to do with Bruce or any of the bat family he blamed them actually if they had just minded their own business Thomas would be in his arms begging for Damian to play with them while Jason laughed at his family. 

“Listen Jaybird I-” Dick was cut off by Jason's fist connecting with his jaw. 

 

“I especially don't wanna hear your mouth had you kept it shut our son would be here now.” Jason hissed and Damian stood in between him and Dick.

 

“Not now not this close to tomorrow Beloved not on his day,” Damian said coolly before turning to Dick.

“-and you Jason is right had you not closed your mouth for a split second my son would be here now in my arms.” Damian hissed before storming off with the family staring at him with worry.

 

“He's like this every year and you Jackasses only make it worse by reminding him that the kid he actually gave birth to is gone and any day now can find a new family without him.”

Jason grumbled and Babs spoke up.

 

“You didn't have to hide him we all could've worked it out you acted too fast Jason.” babs said looking Jason dead in the eye.

 

“Didn't have to hide him? Bruce barely wants me around the manor why in hell's name would we think he would trust me with a kid?” Jason said and Babs took a minute to think about this.

 

“Still Jason we all could've worked this out like reasonable adults.” Babs said holding her ground and Jason laughed. 

“Reasonable? No one in this god forsaken ‘family’ is reasonable Bruce is a control freak, Dick is overbearing, I'm mentally unstable, Tim's got so many Issues I've stopped keeping score, You refuse to address just-” a Jason gripped his face in pain as he laid on the floor.

 

“Never and I mean never pull that bullshit with me Jason Peter Todd.” Babs hissed and a growl was heard behind them.

 

“Do not touch him you wench,” Damian hissed cocking the gun In his hands and Dick walked towards him slowly. 

 

“Dami stop you're out of it,” Dick said and Damian fired a shot. It missed,  **barely** . 

 

“That was a warning shot Grayson and father put the batarang down or so help me I will fire on you. “ Damian snarled turning to Bruce as he lowered his weapon and Damian walked towards the batcomputer. 

 

“You think losing Thomas was as easy as giving him away no not when I suffered just to hold him for  the first time,” Damian said and the screen came to life.

 

_ It was a room a very bloody room with machines that gave it a hospital room feeling but It was no hospital room, not a real one at least.  _

 

_ Ahhhhh!” it was a pained cry male from what they can hear and the camera showed Damian on the ‘hospital’ bed and they knew it was Thomas's birth and it was sick. _

 

They refused to watch but they heard the screams of the former robin and their hearts clenched but they couldn't help but look when they heard the wails of Thomas Damian looked pale but he was smiling.

 

_ “Hello my little king,” Damian said fondly as Thomas continued to cry until a man in a dark turban came and bowed. _

 

_ “My lord is this the child?” the man asked and Damian nodded. _

 

_ “If you wish we shall prepare him in here to assure no harm shall come to him,” the man said and Damian nodded once again and the man bowed before taking Thomas. _

 

The tape ended and Damian collapsed by Jason's feet.

 

“This is what you've done live with the consequences.” Jason said and the family couldn't bear to watch their youngest member who was thought to be strong break into pieces.

 


End file.
